


chicken nuggets

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lol





	chicken nuggets

camila: laur i swear to god if you press play before i get in i'll fucking strangle you

lauren: choke me papi

lauren: *presses play*

camila: LAUREN i can hear the stranger things theme from the kitchen, you're going to catch these hands

lauren: with my hands, so that we're holding hands, damn that's cute

camila: actually die

camila: you were the one that asked me to make you chicken nuggets and nutella sandwiches like what kind of combination is that 

lauren: camila I'm high 

lauren: yeah and you're taking too long i've forgotten what your face looks like hurry up

camila: make your own damn sandwiches i'm not your lil bitch

lauren: you sure

camila: i'm not talking to you for the rest of the night

lauren: thank god

20 mins later

lauren: you still salty?

camila: yes

lauren: make me more sandwiches

camila: kiss me first

lauren: The first touch of lips against lips is a short press. Gentle, soft, gone in a heartbeat and you barely know it happened until you feel me pull away.

camila: ew is this like romantic sexting

lauren: You're about to open your eyes, that closed at some point between my words and my lips but you feel my mouth against yours again and decide to get lost in the feeling instead.  
It seems hesitant at first based on how gentle it is, soft, simple, lingering but not deep yet.  
It seems like learning how to not only kiss but how to feel anything at all. 

camila: that took you like seven minutes to type are you okay

lauren: It changes when you feels my mouth part slightly though. I'm not pushing or prodding but I'm guiding. 

camila: guide me daddy

lauren: stop i'm trying to be relationship goals

camila: that's gay

lauren: gently, I take your lower lip between my own, letting my tongue glide along it before gently prying open your lips with the tip of my tongue.

camila: succy succy

lauren: I don't go in right away but I wait for you to meet me halfway. You understand this right away because you always understand me and it only takes you a second to meet my eager tongue and I brush my own against it, smiling into the kiss when my hands shift to wrap around your hips tightly, pulling you more firmly into the kiss as my tongue dips to explore, running along the curves and grooves of your mouth. And you allow yourself to be pulled and you reach to tangle one hand in my hair, cupping my face with the other hand to pull me equally into the kiss. 

camila: this is cringe worthy asf but keep going

lauren: we kiss for what feels like forever but is probably only three ish minutes and up until then the only sound in the room had been the deep breath panted out in the seconds when we would part for air and the soft sucking of our mouths against each other, but I can't hold in a small moan when your hand in my hair unexpectedly tugs. I use that to break for a deeper breath, gasping in shock when you take our parting as a chance to pepper my cheeks and jawline with kisses. It's not sexy really.

camila: fuck off you like when i do that i'm cute

lauren: but i can't help but smile. because its you 

camila: you're lucky that I even let you kiss me

lauren: you loveeee me

camila: nah

lauren: lies

camila: ...alright

camila: i kinda like you

camila: like, like-like you

lauren: awh

lauren: you still haven't spoken to me since you came in and dropped the chicken nuggets on the floor in front on me

camila: it pained me to do that

lauren: don't do it again, i swear like 3 rolled under the sofa

camila: we'll find them next year

lauren: talk to meeee

camila: stop poking me

camila: that's my ear

camila: that's my eye

lauren: i like your holes

camila: keep it PG just in case the government are spying on our convos

lauren: we can give them something to laugh about

camila: or jack off to

lauren: okay i don't like your holes

camila: i don't like your finger in my holes

lauren: that's not what you said last night 

camila: why do i even put up with you

lauren: mind boggling orgasms 

camila: don't ever say boggling again

lauren: i didn't say i typed it

lauren: which reminds me

lauren: tALk To Me

camila: can we turn off stranger things and watch baby sloth videos

lauren: yeeee

 

what did i just write


End file.
